


Day and Night [Fanart]

by TheConscienceThing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConscienceThing/pseuds/TheConscienceThing
Summary: Day and Night. Light and Darkness. Together. Apart.(Protostar Artwork for SQSN V)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Day and Night [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A bird, a wolf, and two women in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992292) by [sunofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunofthemoon/pseuds/sunofthemoon). 



> A big thanks to Sunofthemoon for chosing my art and writing a beautiful fanfic!

For HQ version of the picture [click here](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50287373507_59101e73cd_k.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Viva la SwanQueen.  
> Special thanks to the amazing SQSN team and to Swen for keeping the ship afloat.


End file.
